space ninjas
by swordman600
Summary: the mighty firehawk space marines have made it out of the warp.but.....where are they? and why does this planet look like old earth. T but may change and a naru/? warhammer40kxover
1. where are we?

Disclaimer don't own naruto or warhammer 40k and if I did I wouldn't be making this

Disclaimer don't own naruto or warhammer 40k and if I did I wouldn't be making this

What if the fire hawk spacemarines weren't lost in the warp storm? What if they were warped to another galaxy? And what if they landed on the world of ninjas.

"Blah"-talking

"Blah"-com chatter

"_Blah"- _thinking

"**Blah"-**jutsu/daemon talks

the whole chapter made it out of the warp at long last. The whole trip was something too real.

Being attacked by daemons so harshly that the chapter master thought that they would be corrupted.

Their capital ship was badly damaged. It was so damaged you would wonder how it was still flying in one piece. The chapter master sighed in relief that the chapter mad it out alive mostly but remembered the fallen ships he lost in the warp.

"I want a damage assessment now, contact all fleet members and find a suitable planet to land and make repairs"

a few poilets started typing on some keyboards and started searching planets for life but when they started looking at planets they felt something was off.

"sir I found a planet to go to but it looks oddly familiar" one crewman said

"yea it has the same features mighty terra had back in the old days before the mighty emperor." Another crewman said quickly

the chapter master sighed again. There weren't that many planets that had the same features as terra, but this is a different story.

The planets in the crows world subsector had no planets like terra they were either barren or had to many jungles on it.

Chapter master dalles looked at the screen showing the planet.

"I don't care what it is, we are way off coarse, our ships are badly damaged, and we need to land so to make repairs so we can head out." Said now getting irritated

"and get me a comlink with every other ship and let them know where to go" dalles finished

the crewmen started working for a few seconds and established the COM

"this is chapter master dalles informing all fleet personal, we are going to head to that blue planet over there to make quick repairs, I want all fleet ships to follow in suit o help with the repairs"

"copy that may the emperor guide us" 1 of the ships replied

naruto sat on the swing set after failing the genin exams for the umpteenth time and saw really depressed. He sat and watched all the other kids meet there parents and get congratulated on their job well done in passing. He sat there wishing he had parents to love him like all the other kids and their parents. But with all this he almost forgot the other test that mizuki said naruto could do, take the forbidden scroll, learn a jutsu, and he would become a genin. As he made his way to the hokages office to get the scroll in the shadows mizuki was smiling to himself.

"_haha if naruto does this then I can get the scroll to myself and noone will do anything about it hahaha." _As he sees naruto run off with the scroll, mizuki heads off to the hokage to let him know what naruto has done.

The fleet of 3 ships made it down into a forest hoping to hide themselves

As the ships landed several drop pods were launched for marines to scout out the area the marines were in teams of 3 and as 1 party was scouting they saw a young boy in a clearing next to a shack and decided to observe the people. As they watched they noticed he was putting his hands in weird positions. One marine went around to try to get a better look of the scroll and he noticed that the scroll talking about weird spells called jutsus.

As time passed the marines were supprised at the boy. With the stuff he was learning the boy was able to make solid clones of him for a short period of time. After hours of training another man jumped out infront of the boy

"naruto what the hell are you doing!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs

"hey iruka sensei I did it now do I pass?" naruto replyed

"what are you talking about?" the man woundered

"mizuki sensei said if I learned a jutsu from the scroll then I would become a genin." Naruto said quickly

the marines knew quickly that the boy might be used to get that scroll so the marines started to get ready to go in. just then a large shuriken went through the air and was aimed for the boy. Iruka saw this and got infront of the bay to protecct the boy. As the shuriken hit iruka mizuki came out and started laughing.

"naruto don't listen to iruka he just wants the scroll to use it for his own gain" mizuki lied

"what do you mean?" naruto said getting scared

"iruka wants that scroll and use it for himself" mizukin lied again

after a few minute talking and mizuki saying that naruto has a deamon sealed in him the marines saw mizuki get ready to kill the boy and iruka

"by the name of the emperor KILL THE HERATIC" the leader of the party said

the 3 people were shocked 3 armored figures came out of hiding and started to surround the 3 people

theit armor was like nothing they have ever seen. The armor was yellow with flamer for a trim and on the shoulder pads was some sort of mushroom cloud

mizuki started to get afraid because he knew these people were talking about him

"in the name of the fire hawks and the mighty emperor himself DIE NOW" a marine said while firing some weird weapon

mizuki tried despratly to escape but to no use. He was cut down so quickly that he didn't even know he died.

After the deed was done the marines turned to naruto

Iruka noticing this got infront of him yelling "you will not harm him at all or you will die.

The marines stood there for aa few seconds untill one spoke up

"we don't mean you any harm at all."

Oh man what a mouth full

Well I hope you guys like if for now just let me know what you think of it it's my first attempt after all.

I wont exept flames just give me some ideas and I'll post the respons in the next chapter

By the way named the chapter master dalles because online there is no record of who the current chapter master is

Cya all I'll try to update regularly


	2. who are you

Hey it's me again and I got to say

Hey it's me again and I got to say. I'm soooooo sorry with all the spelling errors. I was just in a rush because I was exited for making my first fanfic... anyway about the 3 reviews I got.

**Anbu Scythe**: thnx for the story review and all that stuff. And for that 9/10 I got to say. As soon as I saw that I was amazed I didn't expect for anyone to give me that for the first chapter. And I'm sorry for the mistakes I made.

**Deathblade prime**: I don't know if I should take this as a flame so I won't. Anyway yea warp storms can do all the stuff you said and so on and so forth. As for the command ship that was Raptorius rex was their mobile fortress which was destroyed during the warp storm. And yes the legion of the damned is the fire hawks but their souls of the fire hawks.

**Thedormin**: don't worry the tech in the space marines won't go to much people but naruto is sure to get some of it. And there going to do something else there on the planet as well I'll leave you and everyone else that reads this to find out. Also like I said I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes I'll try to better here.

Anyway on with the story.

Also I won't be using the –Chan or –Kun things because I don't want to write all of them

Some for the jutsus it will be just like "shadow clone jutsu" no "kage bushin no jutsu"

Again I don't own naruto or anything except the OC's that are in the story

Naruto stood there gaping at the…..the…..ALIENS standing in front of him and iruka-sensei. And from what he can tell they speak English. As for who they were they stood 7 feet tall, had some strange weapon, and looked very scary, and by the look of it they were wearing some strange armor.

The three marines stood there waiting for the people in front of them for their move. Although the marines didn't show it they were ready incase the people turned out to be hostile.

"This is scout squad 32. Scout team delta what is your position? Over." The com in one of the marines helmets of the marines said out loud for everyone to hear.

"_Crap I forgot to switch the com to a closed link_" thought one of the space marines as he switched the COM link so a closed link

"wh-wh-who was that?" naruto asked as he heard the voice came out of no where.

"It was some of our allies looking for us. Now for our question. Is there a star port anywhere near here so we can repair our ships and get the frag off this planet?" one of the other marines asked bluntly.

"A star-what?" naruto asked confused of what a star port was.

"This is scout team delta, we are a few clicks away from the ship south east and we have some people here. What are our orders?" asked the marine with the COM link.

"This is captain Dalles here what is the problem down there?" the captain asking in an aggravated tone.

"We have some civilians and requesting orders." The marine replied

The captain sighed in annoyance. Couldn't anyone do something for themselves? "It seems there's village not to far from here. I want you to see if these people are from there and see if you can talk to who ever is in charge of the village, and I will see if we can get some help." The captain replied on the COM link

"Orders received brother captain." The marines replied as he turned off the COM link and turning back to what was happening which the boy was asking the marines things and the man staring at them with a blank expression.

"So who are you?" naruto finally asked

The marines couldn't believe it. Everyone in the universe knew about the fire hawk space marines. But then again it seemed like these people didn't know.

"We are the mighty fire hawk space marines. Serving the emperor since the horus heresy." The marine talking to naruto replied. "Now for another question of ours" the marine with the COM link speaking up. "We have crash landed here and need to speak to your leader of sorts for help." The marine finished

"Hold on a second." Iruka finally speaking "we don't even know if you're an enemy so why should we take you to see the hokage?"

The marines stood there a minute until…."we haven't attacked or killed you yet have we, and by the looks of it we must have saved your lives…. And tell your friends in the trees to come down…. We don't want to fight them or you."

Iruka looked confused for a minute until an anbu came out of the trees "you will see our hokage but your leader will need to be there to." The anbu with a wolf mask said before disappearing to tell the hokage of these marines.

"Sir you're going to have to come to this village to speak to the leader also." The marine with a COM link said over the radio

"Copy that I'll be at your position with in the hour." Dalles replied

Ok I'm done for now

Anyway if there's some spelling errors I'm sorry I tried harder this time to fix it.

Also IV decided to update every Wednesday but updated today just incase.

Well I'm off cya


	3. the new enemy and marine?

Here I am again

Here I am again

I've decided on an enemy from the war hammer 40k universe to match the marine's power

There will be a big hint to what they are in this chapter

Anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: don't own naruto or warhammer 40k.

--

Deep in the middle of the desert a team of ninjas from konoha were making there way to suna, unfortunately for them a sand storm made them take cover in a cave that...didn't show on their map….weird. Anyway as they go into the cave they find strange writing on the walls that look ancient. As they ventured deeper into the cave looking amazed at everything one of the ninjas tripped on a metal part which reviled a door way into another room.

"Are you ok?" one ninja asked

"Yea I'm ok." The other replied

As they look into the newly opened room they hear humming of machinery coming to life. As they walked into the room and saw the humanoid like machines lining the wall start to glow a little. As they continued down the corridor they saw the machines start to come to life, and seeing this the ninjas got into a defensive positions.

The next thing they know is a leader like robot shows up in front of then and impaling them. As there screams sounded through out the caves the leader like bot stepped out into the sand and with out even moving his mouth said "this world shall become a tomb world once more when the whole army wakes up." And with that he stepped back into the cave as it covered up with sand due to the storm once more.

--

The hokage was surprised. No he was almost having a heart attack knowing that these people in front of him were powerful, so powerful they could kill everyone in konoha if they wanted.

"So naruto you learned shadow clone jutsu and defeated a mizuki all by yourself?" the third asked

"Nope old man…. Well except for that part about learning the shadow clone jutsu!" naruto yelled out smiling about his newly learned jutsu

"then who killed mizuki?" the third hokage asked (know his name but don't know how to spell it with out errors)

"That would be my marines." Dalles finnaly said stepping up with the other 5 marines. The 3 that killed mizuki and the other 2 as escort for Dalles.

"And how did you do that with out performing ninjutsus or attacking with taijutsu?" the third wondering how they did it.

"With the emperor's mightiest weapon: the bolter." One of the marines replied holding out his bolter for the 3rd to pick up

As the old hokage reached to pick it up he found out it was EXTREMLY heavy he had to pick it up using charka

"This is too heavy how can you guys even pick this thing up?" the hokage asked

"We are "super soldiers" as you may put it. We have robotic implants in us that enhance our forms physically and mentally." Dalles answering the question "now I would like to speak to you in privet about this village and its people."

"yes naruto you may go same as you iruka." The hokage telling the two

"Same for you brother marines, wait outside for me I'll be out in a minute." Dalles telling his escort

"Yes brother-captain." The marines said as the one that gave his bolter to the hokage picked up his bolter and headed out

The hokage stared amazed at the marines and asked Dalles "you people are brothers?"

The chapter master chuckled a little and replied "no, we are not brothers by birth but brothers by chapter, even if were not from the same chapter we are still brothers."

"Chapters? So that means there's more of your…people?" and hokage asked

"Yes, there are hundreds of chapters in the imperial." Dalles answering the question

As the conversation continues the topic finally (yes) turned to naruto

"So this boy, as my marines tell me has a demon inside of him?" dalles asked

(So I don't have to write all of this) the hokage answered yes and told dalles of naruto's tale

"The village won't respect him because of his burden and almost on a daily basis he is beaten near death." And hokage said in a sad tone

Dalles slammed his fist down onto the desk breaking in into 2 and yelled "HOW DARE THEY. HE HAS BEEN CARRIENG A BURDEN TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE AND YET THEY BEAT HIM?! WE SHOULD PURGE THIS VILLAGE NOW EXEPT FOR THE FACT OF HIS ORIGENS AND HIS BURDEN!"

"But what will you do?" the hokage asked "the villagers wont listen to me

Dalles smiled and replied "he will become a marine."

--

Ok a little longer that I usually do it but it's don't for now

I may not update on Wednesdays because I got 2 houses (mom and dad) and the summer schedule is I am to be at a my moms and dads house before I switch back and forth every week

So my mom gets me 1 week and dad gets me another, and it goes on like this until school.

Switch dates are Sundays

Anyway to get rid of any questions naruto won't become a full marine but a scout like marine.

Anyways see you next time I update

sorry about the errors i had to repost this thing and it didnt indent for me srry again


	4. the talk, save, and marines

Hey I'm back again

Hey I'm back again

Sorry for all (if any) errors

They happened because my comp wouldn't agree with me

Anyway I'm changing the spacing or what ever it is (if it showed up)

I'm also considering anbu's thing in the reviews about the extra organ when naruto's turned into a marine

He wont be a full marine just a scout marine

The apothecaries and chaplains are there in few numbers since the warp storm so I won't have them fully killed off

Also I'm thinking about the speech thing it's getting hard to memorized so I'm going to try blending it in with the normal talk

On to the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking down to his apartment ignoring the icy glares from the villagers

"_I can't believe it I'm finally a ninja, maybe the old man can teach me a few things_" naruto thought as he didn't notice a few villagers trailing him and hiding weapons behind their backs

"It's time to kill the demon before he kills us and the village" one thought to himself not knowing a scout squad TRAILING behind them in the shadows

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(20 minutes earlier)

Dalles had just exited the office of the hokage thinking about what he had to do with the village and naruto

"He shows promise to the village and his friends he might be the best marine we will get" he thought to himself. He switched his COM link on and sent a message

"Scout team 2 I have mad contact with the village leader and have made us some allies on this planet. Have also found a village soldier that can become a marine. I want you to trail him and try to get him to the command ship at all costs with out harming him. Your target is at least 5'6 and has blond hair and has 3 whiskers like marks on both of his cheeks and is wearing an orange jump suit." He said over the com

"Roger that scout team out" came the reply

And dalles made his way to the gate he remembered the talk to the hokage

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"_A what?" the hokage asked_

"_A marine I want naruto to become a marine." Dalles flat out said_

"_I'm sorry I can not allow it. he is a ninja of this village and I cannot let him out into another set of people that I know nothing about and how do I know you will not just take him and leave?" the hokage asked _

"_Believe me I would like nothing more than to take naruto out of this village and purge it but we cant our ship is badly damaged and we don't know where we are. The marine turning(cant spell much) is perfectly safe we have many apothecaries and is perfectly safe, and turning him into a marine will give him a better chance at surviving in the village, we will also let him join your military and do as you wish with him we will even help this village in anyway possible, since we aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Dalles replied to the hokage_

"_I still don't think it's safe but I will allow this marine change." The hokage said still worried. _

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI**

Dalles was now looking for the kid and get him to go back with him to the ship

"Sir, the villagers are trying to beat this kid what are your orders?" the COM link came to life

"WHAT? Take the villagers down don't let them harm the kid." Barked over the COM link as he now ran to the area the scouts were in chain sword drawn from its holster

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(With naruto)

He was having a good day until the villagers decided to attack him again

"It's time demon you die for attacking this village now DIE" the villager said until a red dot appeared on his forehead as he was bringing his club down onto naruto until…

BANG

The villagers watched as the one attacking naruto had his head explode and blood splatter everywhere

"THE DEMON KILLED HIM SOMHOW LETS GET HIM!" the villagers cheered as they ran at naruto

just as they were a few yards away from naruto a group of 4 people that looked like the people that saved him in the forest appeared but with less armor.

"You will not harm this child." The leader said

"DEMON LOVERS YOU WILL DIE!" the villager in the front said while charging them

(Cant do a fight scene so 10 min later)

the dead villagers lined the ally while naruto sat there wide eyed at the sheer power these people had but was also scared about how many villagers they killed with only themselves and some weird swords.

Naruto flinched when the scouts turned to him thinking they would kill him next but relaxed abit when he

Saw the symbol on their shoulder

"What are you guys here for other than to save me?" naruto asked

"We are here to take you to make you a marine if you want." The leader said

"So I get to become someone like you and get to kick peoples asses like sasuke's?"

"Yea and you'll be trained in both being this village's ninja and being a soldier for the space marines." The leader replied

"Cool sign me up" naruto said with a fox grinned

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway a longer chapter than I would usually do but still.

Ending is dumb I know but im coming down with writers block

Don't worry I promise I wont drop this story unless I had to and if I needed help I will ask you guys for ideas

Anyway I'll update sometime before Sunday (hopefully) if not then just wait another week when I come back from my dad's house

Anyway later


	5. becoming one

Ok people I have been gone for sooooooooooooooooooooooo long that I completely forgot about the story so I'm sorry

**(sees the pitch forks and torches**)

Ok the uh… well then before I am maimed and/or killed I gotta make the chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto never felt this kind of pain before. The marines had taken him to the ship and now… now he had to deal with them implanting the organs that make up the marines. But with the procedure being rushed the marines had to keep a careful eye on him unless they wanted naruto to turn into a mutant. But with naruto's healing process the organs and the gene seed were accepted as a part of his body. Right now an apothecary was standing over him monitoring his health and making sure none of the organs fail in mid procedure. As this was happening the 3rd hokage and chapter master Dalles were in the other room

"Is this really necessary?" the 3rd asked

"Yes it is, in order to become a marine you must have these organs to survive." Dalles replied "the organs actually can save lives, the 2nd heart (1) is there incase the first is destroyed and is there for deep space missions. The multi lung (2) is like a filter, when he breaths in poison it will go through that lung so is becomes breathable."

"Amazing but the question is what will he become. From what I know your chapter falls into a few categories."

"well that's for naruto to decide, he can either become an apothecary, a tech marine, a regular marine, an assault marine, or in his case a librarian." Dalles explained

"Well it is naruto's to decide what he wants." The 3rd finished as he watched the apothecary open naruto's chest again and impute another organ

(Ok I know the procedure takes along time but it needs to be shorter here)

(1 week later)

naruto was done. He was now a marine… or actually a scout right now a neophyte (right?).

As he was recovering from the surgery he noticed some physical changes in his form. He had more muscle. He had better eye sight (3), and he also notice he was taller

"Cool!" was all naruto could say as he examined himself

"You know, I was the same way when I first became a marine." Came a voice to his right and in the doorway stood a tall man about 7'3 in some marine body armor

"Who are you?" naruto asked staring in amazement at the man before him

"I… I am the chapter master and your current commander of the fire hawk space marines." Dalles said eyeing the boy in the bed

"Where am I then sir?" naruto asked looking around

"You are in the med bay of the _emperors might_ battle cruiser, recovering from your space marine surgery." Dalles replied

"So. I'm a real marine now?" naruto asked

"Yes, you are. And with the right training you will become the best of the best. Now we need to get you ready. Your leader has postponed your team assigning and will wait until you're done with your training as a marine. The only thing you need to train in right now is survival and learning how your new organs work." Dalles said before walking out "when the apothecary clears you, you will meet one of my best men, he will determine what class you will be and lead you in your training. From their you will meet up with your team and continue your ninja training."

XXXXXXXX

Ok I

I'm done for now and I will update soon, and I will reveal naruto's class.

Will he be an apothecary, or a tech marine, maby a regular marine, or maby a librarian?

ONLY I WILL KNOW and for me to decide and in the next chapter I may add some of the other races like in DOW: dark crusade minus the imperial guard.

Until next time

-swordman600 (aka krako on some games)

Oh and before I forget

(1)-the secondary heart is use for when marines work in space and if the first heart is ever destroyed

(2)-the multi lung is used for breathing in poison and when the poison enters the lung it will be filtered out and turns into breathable air

(3)-I remember reading in the _dawn of war_ book that has all 3 blood raven stories in 1 (now 4 with the dawn of war 2 book) the new recruits eyes are taken out and replaced with new ones that increase eye sight and clearer vision.


	6. missions

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

I'm sorry for the long ass time for an update but keeping up with school, trying to find motivation, viruses attacking my computer, painting my necron army, writing up a rough draft for the stories next chapter (this one) and so on and so forth

Now without further delay (and excuses) the next chapter

XXX

Naruto's life was now getting perfect. He was on the road to being a marine/hokage. With the new powers he was getting and the information he was getting of the imperium of man, he wanted to protect all human beings and destroy all evil in his path.

Teams unfortunately went on with out him, and he was forced to be on a team with other trainees of the chapter. He had 2 members on his team with a tech marine as his squad leader. The first member was called rafen, he stood 7 foot three, brown hair, crimson eyes. He was a calm, quiet scout, usually kept to himself and almost never said more than a few words. He was the sniper of the group, he had a high powered sniper rifle, standard issue combat knife, and a belt armed with frag grenades and extra ammo for is rifle.

The other member was named Lucien. He stood as tall as rafen, had blond hair, and an ice cold sapphire eye where his other one was replaced with a bionic eye. He was the close combat specialist. He was armed with a bolt pistol, chain sword, frag grenades, and a few clips for his pistol.

Naruto had grown after his change, he now stood 6 foot eight, and he let his hair grow out and tied it in a pony tail. He was the weapons specialist/trap specialist of the group, with a bolter, combat knife, around his belt he had pouches full of kunai knives, ninja stars, ninja wire, and whatever other small sharp pointy objects he could find. For his armor he had the standard scout armor with the mushroom cloud showing him as a fire hawk and a leaf symbol in the center of the cloud showing him as a ninja to.

The tech marine was named palles. A veteran of the chapter, fought with orks, chaos marines, and eldar. For his pack he had two servo arms coming from it, he almost never took his helmet off so he didn't know what he looked like.

After team placement naruto's team spent time together, they would meet at breakfast, do morning prayers, weapons training, and afterwards they would take a village mission.

After the fire hawks were instated into the village, the fire hawks made their fortress monastery on top of the hokage monument. They erected walls to keep civilians out, and turrets to keep enemy ninja out. After the fire hawks came, naruto learned everything about the imperium, their endless war with aliens like the tau and the orks, there was with chaos and rebels, he even learned about the emperor and the Horus heresy.

The marines were getting used to the village and after taking up guarding the walls and patrolling the streets in squads of three. The civilians were at first scared of them and hated them for harboring the "demon", but they could do nothing to help it.

When the team went out to do missions/chores they never liked it, but did them anyway. Palles sat off to the side and observed them as they did their mission, be it picking up garbage, help with weeding, and other stuff. The squad was at least happy that the other scouts were required to do so as well. Currently they were in the hokages office after capturing that demon cat. Naruto was smiling like a lunatic as the cat was being crushed by its owner.

"good job team scout for returning the cat tora to it's owner" the hokage said getting their attention.

"now then for your next mission you can weed old man jasons garden, help with a villagers shopping, baby sitting, or……." He began before a NO MY CAT was heard outside "or get the cat again" he said

"By the throne NO!" Lucien interrupted while team seven walked in

"yea old man were capable of a real mission, common give us a good mission" naruto said

sasuke being the regular ass he is "you couldn't even do a simple mission right idiot, you probably had to have help from the other two freaks."

After that being said he had a rifle pointed at his head by rafen, Lucien had his chain blade at his throat and naruto aiming his bolter at him as well.

"Team enough." Palles said sternly noticing kakashi getting ready to jump in. he turned to the hokage continuing "I believe that my Team is ready for a real mission."

"Very well you and team seven shall do a joint mission to wave country. Your job is to protect the bridge builder while he is completing his project." The hokage said looking at both team "palles will be team leader."

"Very well… team return to barracks and ready up." Palles said turning away before stopping in front of team seven

"If you ever disrespect my squad again I'll kill you before you even blink." He finished and turned away

sasuke was still peeved that the freaks caught him off guard. He was going to do a real mission but it was with them. In his own little world he would have their power, their weapons, and he would kill his brother. Sakura was still staring in aw at the marines, but shrugged it off as a fluke, thinking that sasuke was still better, and the third team mate, sai stood looking at them with a glare. They may be a problem to his mission in the near future.

XXX

Ok I'm done for now.

This chapter was created 3 weeks ago and I had it lying around. And after much time I edited it and did completed it.

Now I said before the pairing was going to be a naruto/ino but I'm not sure anymore. It seems a little over used

I'm thinking of a naruto/tenten

Oh and please excuse my poor spelling im only 16 years old but I have crappy spelling so any mistakes were over looked by me and by spell check.

Well anyway until next time.


	7. the beginning

ok im back again for another fun filled chapter

i was looking in my accoutn section and i noticed

I HAVE 270 ODD HITS FOR THE STORY... and thats just for a few chapters...im really supprised at this

anyway my laptop is down for good now and im typing on my main comp which i might add has no spell correction so there will be medium to high mistakes on this chapter due to the wordpad im using since it doesnt make a new sentance unless i press enter.

XXXX

the squad of scouts/ninja/tech marine were all getting ready for their first mission out of the ninja team was waiting at the gate with sasuke was in his own little world about him taking the power he needed from everyone and their grandmother to kill his brother and sakura was thinking about her marriage with sasuke(*cough*fat chance*cough*)while sai was ...... doing whatever, and kakashi poking his nose into his book. all was quiet until the scout marine squad was marching down the road with naruto leading, rafen of his right with lucien on his left and palles behind them with....a book in his hands? oh but not just any book, it was the same orange book kakashi was carrying around, and if you listen REEEEEEEEEAL closely you could hear a slight giggle comeing from his vox. anyway the squad was fully battle equiped and armed to the teeth with rafen having his rifle out and a melta on his back , lucien having his blade out and a flamer on his back, and naruto had a plasma rifle holstered on his back and his bolter out at parade rest.

"about time you showed up" sasuke said looking at the squad with a glare

pallase looked up out of his book and right into sasukes eye and promplty said "it's better to be prepared for anything and live through it than to not be prepared and die in battle"

sasuke returned the glare and wished he could kill the behemoth of a man on the spot but know he whould get killed is he did so, so he stood down

"ok team it's time to move out" kakashi said trying to ease the tension between the two teams

XXXX

on the road the teams took up positions guarding the bridge builder...well the scout team did in a somewhat triangle formation with lucien in lead in the fron with his flamer out, naruto on his right with bolter out sweeping the area as if hes waiting for something. and rafen on the left with his rifle out doing the same as naruto. palles was next to tazuna on his left and kakashi right next to him talking about... the book

"so i saw you were reading the same book i have" kakashi said trying to start a conversation.

"yes it is a .... good book, im at the part where the ladies have slipped out into their back yard with the hot tub." palles replyed with a chuckle

sakura looked at the two of them and was almost enraged

"how could you two read that smut! arn't you two suupoed to be professional during this mission but instead your talking about that book" she practicly said with venom in her voice

"i may be a super human but i'm still a human, i need to enjoy myself to you know." he retorted

as both were talking sakura and the whole ninja team exept for kakashi didn't notice the two puddles untill it was to late. two missing nins jumped out of the puddle and started their attack

XXXX

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!11111!!!

swordman600: ok so as i said befor my laptop is out of commision, that is the only thing of mine that has microsoft word and spell check and well..... im on my main comp using wordpad which doesnt know when to make a new sentance and i have to press enter constantly to make a new line (continues to ramble)

a door behind swordman open up with a marine in grey armor walks up beside him

unknown: your just saying that because your to lazy to install microsoft word onto this comp and try to continue the story

swordman600: who the hhell are you?

unknown: im marcus, a grey knight sent here by the emperor to help you fix you peice of crap of a comp and make sure you update again

swordman600: oh yea your that guy that decided to go and-

marcus: if yu tell the readers what i did to land this stupid job i'll kill you

swordman600: fine fine just go sit in a corner and i'll finish up here... anyway PLEASE REVIEW AND THAT SUCH IT HELPS FUEL ME and my insperation to write

bye =) 


	8. they are my marines

Swordman600: well now I'm back for the story . . . in the last chapter or the chapter before I got a review about the marines letting naruto into them . . . let me start by saying that not all chapters are narrow minded. . .

Marcus: I take offence to that

Swordman600: yea well you got chapters that think they are the best and 1 that went renegade because the inquisition or whoever betrayed them and stole one of their artifacts

Marcus: oh who was that?

Swordman600: the soul drinkers . . . anyway I'm getting off track think of the exorcists they imprison daemons into their marines to train them how to get rid of them . . . that's sort of what's going to happen here the marines will either help naruto control the kyubi. . . Or completely kill it I'm not sure yet so read to find out or yell at me to give me an idea what to do

XXXX

(September 4th 417, fire country konoha monument fire hawk's compound)

Dallas could say something about today, but it wouldn't be nice. He had to be ready today for the council meeting and by the way the hokage told him about the council they took too much power than they should and if possible could try to push his chapter around.

Like that would happen!

The chapter was in disarray though, with his chapter up in half strength, with only a few terminators and 2 dreads and tank he had to make a choice… scan outer villages for likely candidates for new marines or get his vehicles back and recover any terminator armor that's left and make do with what he has and try to make more.

After morning prayers and an hour in the combat range he stepped out with his chapter master helmet on one hand and bolter slung over his shoulder. Turning to nod at his honor guard they began their trek through his compound.

The compound was roughly the size of a local star port, turrets at every entrances and patrols on the high walls; the majority of the base was underground.

Dallas didn't like the idea of hiding under ground, but with the extensive tunnel network he just had to set the worker servitors to dig out multiple barracks, armories, and mess halls, all connected to a central chamber where the only two dreadnought of the chapter stood in eternal vigilance until needed elsewhere.

With the add-on of hidden cameras linked to multiple guard rooms that are guarded at all times no one would be getting in anytime soon. The only this he needed to worry about was the still unexplored tunneled leading deeper into the mountain.

Before he stepped out of the compound he made a quick check over his honor guard. They stood as tall as any other marine but were the most decorated than any other and had more combat experience that any other marine. They had their golden chest armor, but was barely noticeable due to the chapters color scheme, had power swords at their sides that crackled with energy and bolter in hand at parade rest, their helmets were standard issue eagle helmet with a medieval knights design with wings on either side going back set in a menacing glare.

Making sure that all 3 honor guard was ready he headed out to meet HIS advisors.

Master Chaplain Hassle, master apothecary turner, and finally master librarian malak.

The three men were his most trusted brothers in both company affairs and in combat, the only one not there was his chief technician pallas who was out on a mission with the new recruit naruto. Naruto, he knew the boy . . . he personally selected him to join the chapter; he showed much promise to the chapter and would be a great asset.

The only problem was the daemon within his gut, he had to come up with a plan quick because some marines disliked the fact he had a daemon inside of him. The marines would follow their leader but that didn't mean they had to like it, all they wanted was to be put at ease that the daemon was under naruto's complete control, or purged from his gut and destroyed like all other daemons that stood in their path.

Shaking himself out of his thinking he put his helmet on and gave a quick nod to the three other men, starting their trek through the village and finally to the council chamber.

The villagers gave the marines a wide birth, everyone knew they had taken naruto in. and they didn't like it. The marines would preach about their holy emperor and their great crusade, to take the demon into their ranks could only mean one thing . . . the demon had corrupted some of their higher ups and was slowly trying to take over the marines. And that's what scared the villagers the most.

"Do you know what this meeting of lesser men is about brother?" Hassle asked over his vox while turning slightly to Dallas.

"They probably want to know of our intentions for what we will be doing, and from what the village leader has been telling me, if they can persuade us to be either their personal army or to share our technology with them. Power hungry bastards if you ask me." He replied, going over different scenarios of what could happen if he denied them anything

"They are lucky we don't take over their government so use to bring this world into the holy emperors light." Hassle said again with a grunt turning his vox off.

"If they are to try anything they will feel my might as I crush their minds!" came malak's steady voice over the vox

"Be sure to leave some to me, brother. If anything breaks out." Came turners only response.

After the long walk they entered the tower and headed to the council chambers. Dallas gave a nod to the aged hokage standing outside of the council chambers. Giving a slight nod showing he was ready he put his helmet on and walked in at a marching pace with both arms straight down.

All council members turned their attention to the door and watched as 8 figures came walking in. two honor marines flanked the door as it closed and the last blocked off all passages in and out of the chamber. Dallas stood at attention with Hassle, Turner, and Malak behind him.

"Lord Hokage, who are these men that come here today? Are these . . . the marines that have taken refuge within our walls?" asked one civilian member

"Yes these are the men." Was his only reply

"I am chapter master Dallas of the fire hawk space marine chapter, with me are my battle brothers, master apothecary Turner, my master chaplain Hassle, and my master librarian Malak. Along with my escort." Dallas said in a booming voice, with his helmet on he sounded more intimidation than he had ever before.

"Master Dallas this is an official meeting to discuss your current position meaning only are needed, your "_battle brothers"_ are to wait outside" said another civilian council member with pink hair (guess who and win a cookie).

"My brothers are welcome here and are here to act as my adviser in this meeting, and my honor guard will stay for my protection in a village full of assassins." Dallas said in an authority voice staring

This irritated the council members and amused a few clan heads. No one stood up to the civilian council unless they had a pair.

"You may be better than us _marine _but you will abide by our laws." A cripple with 1 eye (guess who again and get a brownie) said standing up.

"It may be your laws but it is by our will that we are to accompany our chapter master in a diplomatic negotiation with any type of political figure heads." Malak said in a cool voice

The pink haired bitch stood up again with rage in her eyes.

"It may be that way within your own social structure but here you WILL obey our laws and OBEY our requests no matter . . ." she wasn't able to talk after her outburst when malak used his powers to get a hold of her throat.

"you will NOT talk to us like we are some dog to be at your beck and call, in our empire we KILL those who dare talk in such manner to space marines, you are lucky I don't rip your thoughts open and tear your mind apart. You WILL SHOW US RESPECT!" Malak said raising his voice while tightening the grip on her throat.

"Malak enough you have made your point." Dallas said "as you can see we are not to be trifled with, we have powers far greater than yours and we will not bow down to your power"

Malak dropped the lady onto the ground who began gasping and choking for air after being let go. When she looked up into the eyes of the librarian a moment of fear passed through her face before rage became dominant.

Sarutobi decided to try and end hostilities quickly to end the meeting quickly.

"As you can see we have no control over the marines but we have made an agreement." He started "they are to be given all rights that any normal jonin would have they will assist us in a great need and will come to our aid if needed as we would with them."

One council member stood up and said "this is an outrage; you cannot sign any treaties without our knowing lord hokage . . ."

"I am the leader here NOT YOU! I have made a decision to help make the village better. The civilian council has assumed too much power in the past years and you will not hold it over my head any longer, you're lucky I don't replace you with new members and make you all do the paperwork u have to deal with!" sarutobi said while pointing to the civilian council row "now as stated before the marines will also have a position in the council room as their own faction, they are to hear our order of business and we are to hear theirs, if something major has happened or is about to happen the other will be notified, am I clear?"

Dallas turned to him "lord hokage we are here to do the emperors will and will do such by protection this village as much as we can to help each other in the coming years." He said extending his arm in a hand shake which sarutobi took

While this was happening a few members were plotting to turn this to their advantage.

XXXX

(Undisclosed location in wind country September 4th 417)

Out in the vast deserts an aura of evil hung over the area, a lone cave sticking out of the sand stood out to all, as if beckoning any to venture in for safety only to be led into the spiders den.

An obelisk made of pure black stone stood up with a sickly green aura radiating from it

If looking closely you would find another entrance that would lead deeper into the ground extending into a network of catacombs full or metallic beings.

Small bugs the size of a husky floated around doing tasks that were needed to be done, so much to do to bring the endless back and so little time to do it.

A lone figure stood atop of a pyramid like building, gazing out over the catacomb, watching as the lifeless arose from eons of sleep, and many more to be awakened for the coming darkness.

Their masters demanded the living souls for their hunger and the being was much too eager to oblige. For a moment he stood there watching, gazing out. Then without a word, he stalked off to some tunnels. Inside were the living creatures from the latest explorers, ready to become his pariahs.

The living has ruled over the planet for too long, now it was time they awakened to reclaim the tomb world for the c'tan. And they could do nothing but kill all in their path, for they were the necrons, and the flesh bags of this world would know their name

XXXX

Swordman600: wow got that done in 1 hour just goes to show how much I can do when I put my mind to it. So now I know I rushed the council meeting too quickly but hey it had to be done and well I'm too lazy.

Marcus: what the hell? Why are the necrons in here?

Necron lord: because swordman invited us

Swordman600: hey I like armies with great back stories and well that's why I like necrons, the fire hawk space marines, and the soul drinkers (look them up trust me it's interesting and the soul drinkers have actual books by an author called Ben Counter) well goodnight everyone I got to make sure that Marcus and the lord don't kill each other yet


End file.
